slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Decayed Tubbie
The Decayed Tubbie is actually not a slendytubbie or a teletubbie, it is the final form of what is known as the Decayed Mask of the Tubbies. It was worn by a tubby scientist named Dr. Matthew Jones, once worn, Matthew couldn't control himself anymore, and lost to the mask's infection. Now being the new controller of the body, the Decayed Tubbie manipulates people into committing suicide, and committing murder. The Decayed Tubbie has a white porcelain mask, an orange scientist coat with decaying blood on it, black pants, a gray diamond antenna, and a broken chest screen. He is 15 years old and is sometimes called Infected Matt, he prefers to be called the Mask though. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=346m3ByAXyw The Decayed Tubbie's Origin Story Matt was one of the scientists working in the Teletubby Laboratory. One day... He was told by a soldier to go and check something unusual out. He was told to check out the Decayed Mask of the Tubbies. He put on his gloves and safely took it back to the Laboratory. It was night, so once he left it in a chamber. He then went to go sleep in the dorm rooms of the laboratory, the laboratory had them during the invasion of the Newborns. The next morning, Matt woke up, he went to go check on the mask. He entered the chamber, and the mask jumped on his face. The mask did not let go, Matt's brain became infected, and Matt turned into the Decayed Tubbie. He destroyed the facility, and did not leave a single tubbie in there alive. Behavior In Survival He appears in the Abandoned Laboratory on wave 10. He has 3 attacks that he can basically do, but beware! They deal a lot of damage. * Tentacle Slap - A tentacle comes out of his back and smacks the player, this deals 15 damage. * Infected Air - He blows infected air at the player, goes one way only, this deals 30 damage. * Volcanic Spikes - He smacks the ground, causing black spikes to go at the player, one way, this deals 20 damage. If you get hit by his attacks a couple of times, you could die easily! Behavior In Collect He appears in the Abandoned Laboratory. He is aware that the player is at the Laboratory. So he is smart and does not guard the custards, but when a custard is taken, he will go to the area that the custard was recently taken, in hopes to find the player and kill them. If the player is near the Decayed Tubbie, then the Decayed Tubbie will start growling, viciously. The Decayed Tubbie will also start looking up if the player is near. If the Decayed Tubbie spots the player and chases the player, the player will have to run about 10 feet away from the Decayed Tubbie to outrun him. Relationships He has some relationships, but they are only with other masks of his kind. Improved Tubbie: Improved Tubbie is Decayed Tubbie's brother, they work together most of the time. So their relationship is a good 10/10. Positive Tubbie: Positive Tubbie is one of Decayed Tubbie's friends. She doesn't communicate with Decayed Tubbie much often, but when they do, they work together greatly! So their relationship is a good 8/10. Negative Tubbie: Negative Tubbie is Decayed Tubbie's girlfriend. They work together the most and they have gone on 5 dates. So their relationship is a good 10/10. Trivia * His scream is Tinky Winky's scream. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-PkFLC7L4Y * In the Laboratory Revolution, the Decayed Tubbie killed 45 soldiers and 35 scientists. * His mask is a kind of mask used for a drama scene in plays. Category:Infected Category:Male